


渴

by sud



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sud/pseuds/sud
Summary: 他是如此渴望着，如同困于沙漠中的旅人渴望水……





	渴

**Author's Note:**

> 声明：此篇人物设定基于电影。作者不拥有这些角色。纯粹同人创作，用于吃肉和同好交流。

他是被冻醒的。

克雷登斯在黑暗中又躺了很久，慢慢抵御着不知名的晕眩感，直到嘴里干得发痛，这才摸索着放在枕边的外套，轻手轻脚地爬了起来。

木地板在承受重量时发出了轻微的吱嘎声，克雷登斯习以为常地屏住呼吸，更加小心翼翼地挪动因为冷而感到麻木的双脚，一点点蹭到桌边，伸出手握住冰凉的杯子。

然而，里面并没有水。

大概是睡觉前忘记下楼取了。克雷登斯慢慢松开手，再度小心地将自己挪到床边坐下。他试着吞咽，想用唾液稍微滋润一下干涩的口腔，但一滴口水都挤不出来，反而让他的咽喉处如同被粗糙砂石狠狠磨砺了一番。他忍不住握起拳头，掌心却传来更加难耐的刺痛感。

身体小幅度地抖了一下，克雷登斯赶紧松开手，低头看去。早就对这种黑暗环境适应良好的眼睛，轻易地分辨出手上的伤口又裂开几处。今天被母亲用皮带抽打过的地方，叠加了过往的旧伤，在平日里很少露出的部位纠结成狰狞丑陋的形状。

克雷登斯突然想了起来，是因为被打得太痛了，自己才会忘记在临睡前下楼取水，才会把像是被火焰灼烧着的手脚都放在被子外面，才会冷得醒过来。

听说，外面有些无家可归的人，在桥下住了一夜，却被活活冻死了。

克雷登斯想着姐姐曾经对他说过的话，迟钝，却又有些心慌地摸了摸自己的额头。似乎有点发烫，但还在可以控制的范围内，不会让他生病，也不会让他早上起不来床。

或许他应该继续睡觉。克雷登斯吃力地转动着自己的大脑。微微抬头，用眼角的余光瞥了眼床尾那边的窗户。

这个小房间里唯一一扇窗户只比他的脸大上一圈，陈旧发黄的玻璃上贴着颜色更深的窗纸。窗户被关死，缝隙里用沾过浆水的旧报纸塞得紧紧，窗台下方隐约还留着几条干涸的印迹。

克雷登斯觉着房间里更很冷了，胸口似乎狠狠地紧了一下，在片刻失神后，他重新躺回被窝里。

也许他真的病了，还病得不轻。默默地将身体蜷缩起来，克雷登斯扯着被子的边角让自己整个埋进去，呼吸间满是湿漉漉的咸涩味。

如果真的生病了，早上起不来，母亲应该会更生气，会再打他一顿吧？

如果真的生病了，那姐妹们会和上次一样，瞒着母亲偷偷给他留饭吗？

如果真的生病了，快要死掉的生病了，那位先生会知道吗？会来看他吗？会像在巷子里时，那样，碰他吗？

用那带着薄薄一层茧子的指尖，用那温暖宽厚的手掌，用那柔软湿润的嘴唇，触碰他，抚摸他，亲吻他，做从未有人对他做过的事。

嘴里越发觉着干。克雷登斯再无睡意，却不会那么冷了。

他闭上眼睛，缩在被子里，一点点退下裤子，又将上衣推到胸口以上。他侧着身半趴在床上，忍着心底升起的羞耻，缓缓分开腿，屁股向上稍稍打开。他开始回忆，夹杂着一些不知道从哪里得来的幻想。

想着那位先生的手掌，贴着他的脸颊小范围抚弄，逐渐滑到脖颈的地方。那只有力的手扣着他的后颈，温热的呼吸喷在他脸上，留下好闻的松木香。

接着，他被摁在巷子深处的墙壁上，或者说，他自己面朝墙站着，战战兢兢地解开裤子，将它脱到脚踝的地方，就像现在这样。然后，双手放在墙上，感受着，那位先生的手指和目光。

随后，微凉的指尖从上衣下摆伸了进来，点住他的脊背，上上下下地来回滑动。手指在停留的间隙扣住他的腰，稍硬的指甲微嵌进了肉里，却在他感到疼痛之前停止用力。他知道，那位先生在克制，这一点和母亲惩罚他的时候有些相像，却并不一样。

这让克雷登斯眼眶有些发酸和发热，只为这从没在别处感受过的怜惜与爱护。那位先生是在意他的，和其它无关，和那个恐怖的小秘密无关，那位先生，至少在这一刻，是在乎他的。

克雷登斯感受到那双手，终于贴在了他的臀瓣上。后面那处突然松软下来，他能感觉到，那里和之前变得不同了，变得不再紧绷，变得易于接纳。他咬着牙，小心地控制着自己不要动，直到被那位先生填满，被占有，搅弄。

他的侧脸紧贴着墙，就像现在这样紧贴着床单。古怪的霉湿气息，混合着记忆里青苔的味道，让他越发晕眩。

床在摇晃着，以一种固定的频率，就像那位先生在他身后的频率。填充他，侵略他，征伐他，强势地从他的一无所有中逼迫出些许东西。

克雷登斯看到了丝丝缕缕升起的黑色雾气，从他的眼中，从他的口里，从他的耳后。那污秽的、不洁的、肮脏的秘密，此刻却又让他如此快乐，如此幸福，如此舒服。

嘴里更加干了，喉咙里像是在被刀子切割一样痛。但身体却开始变轻，飘起来分散开去，又逐渐重聚。

克雷登斯张大了嘴，却发不出任何声音，他想叫他，他想说——“先生，我……”

…………

“克雷登斯！克雷登斯！梅林啊！”

焦急的声音在他下方响起，克雷登斯记得这个声音。

他突然记了起来，那位先生欺骗了他，他失去了控制，他被一群巫师击碎，他又重新汇聚，他在自己都没有意识到的时候登上了离开美国的船，随后，他被这个名叫纽特的巫师收留。

“抱歉，我没想到晕船药的副作用那么大！克雷登斯你好些了么？”

克雷登斯颤动着，控制着自己凝结起来，慢慢靠近到纽特身边。这个他人生中第二个没有任何目的性地对他伸出援手的人，微笑着递给他一杯热茶，转过身哼着不成调的民谣，继续照顾他的神奇动物们。

热乎乎的茶水熨帖着克雷登斯的心，他的前半生像是做了一场梦，伴随着冰冷和疼痛，远不如现在温暖惬意。但他依旧觉着嘴里发干，咽喉里的燥意，哪怕再多的茶水也消减不了。

克雷登斯低着头，看着杯子里的茶水，泛出点点波纹，想象着箱子外面，被海水拍击的舷窗。

那位先生，那位欺骗过他，抛弃过他，却又回来找过他，试图保护他的先生，现在在哪里呢？

——End——

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
> 感谢各位看到这里~  
> FB的故事真的非常有趣！很喜欢纽特四人组，小动物们也超级可爱~  
> 稍微萌了暗巷组这对，两人的关系也是相当值得玩味，这里稍微夹杂点私货，动动笔~希望看到这里的各位能够喜欢~  
> FB的故事没有结束，这里也就顺势留个悬念好了~  
> 期待下一部有更多有意思的故事~


End file.
